villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Will Chatterton
Will Chatterton is a fictional character of the British soap opera Coronation Street. He first appeared as a minor character in 2016 and went on to become as a supporting antagonist in 2017 '-' serving as the hidden main antagonist in Michelle's kidnapping storyline. He was the ex-boyfriend of Michelle Connor, whom he secretly kidnapped in a dastardly plot to wedge back into a relationship '-' even going as far as to try and put Michelle's current lover Robert Preston in prison for the assault of his enemy Rich Collis, thereby leading Michelle and her the residents to presume that Rich is the one who kidnapped her. This ultimately failed, however, when Michelle inadvertently discovered his true plan before her former husband Steve knocked out Will when he was on the verge of harming Michelle. He is portrayed by Leon Ockenden. Biography Will dated Michelle in their early teenage years, but ended up losing contact and she moved into someone else. In 2016 the pair of them crossed paths when Will and his fiancée Saskia Larson hired her as a wedding planner and met her at her business and residence the Rovers Return pub on Coronation Street, which she ran with her husband Steve McDonald. Will and Michelle were left to plan the wedding alone as Saskia went away on business and Steve was residing in Spain as he took a break due to depression. As Michelle felt abandoned by Steve she developed feelings for Will, and he felt the same. Having had enough of waiting for Steve, Michelle met Will at his house and the pair kissed and nearly had sex, but Michelle backed out at the last moment and returned home and reconciled with Steve, who returned from Spain. A month later Will arrived at the pub and was met by Michelle's stepdaughter Amy Barlow, who deduced something was up between him and Michelle and later overheard a conversation revealing their affair. Amy blackmailed Michelle over the affair. A few days later, Will confessed to Saskia about his feelings for Michelle, causing her to storm round to the pub and confront her and told Steve about the affair. Steve threw them out. Will went to see Steve at his other workplace and business Street Cars and told him that nothing happened between him and Michelle as she backed out before they had sex. Steve's colleague and friend Tim Metcalfe wrestled Will and got rid of him, as Steve was unable to do it due to having his arm in a sling. A year later Will went to meet a friend at the Bistro on Coronation Street, where he discovered Michelle working there and about to leave. Since he last saw her she had reconciled with Steve, but later left him after finding out he got another woman pregnant (Leanne Tilsley) after their brief separation and she recently gave birth to his son. Michelle was now working at the Bistro and in a relationship with the owner Robert Preston. Will appeared to share his sympathies for Michelle. Will took up internet dating, where he had drawn the attention of Michelle's best friend and former sister-in-law Maria Connor. Although Maria felt it would be awkward dating Michelle's ex, she took the chance and contacted Will. Will had taken a sinister turn since he last saw Michelle. Michelle and Robert had recently came into confrontation with an old friend of Robert named Rich Collis who stabbed a resident Chesney Brown during a confronation in the bistro. Robert helped the police have Rich arrested by setting up a drug sting, although Rich got released on bail and threatened Robert. Will took the opportunity to launch a fear campaign against the pair of them, with him going as far as drugging Michelle's drink at a bar, then kidnapped and tying her up in the trunk of her car overnight. Michelle was discovered by traumatised. Believing Rich was behind it (and being given suggestions by Will himself) Robert confronted Rich and beat him up, leading to the police coming and arresting him. As Robert was held in custody, a delighted Will was contacted by Maria who was staying with Michelle at her flat to look after her and asked that she would like Will to come over also. Category:Coronation Street Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Nemesis Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Charismatic Category:Liars